7030 Squad Car
|Ages=6+ |Released = 2003 |Theme = World City|Theme2 = Police |Instructions=4209778 }} 7030 Squad Car is a World City set released in 2003. It contains a police car and a police officer. The set consists of 51 LEGO pieces. Description The set measures 11 cm long, making it the smallest World City Police set. The car is built on a white chassis, which has a "dip" in the middle for the driver and other necessary pieces. This piece sits on two grey pieces that have the ability to have wheels connect to it. The product can be classified into three major sections: engine, driver's seat, and the back portion. The first part is the engine and the hood. The headlight portion is not one piece however. In the front, attaching to a transparent yellow piece, are three pieces consisting of a black grille, a white 1 x 2 - 1 x 4 bracket, and a grey flat tile. This entire front portion connects to the main body of the car. Sitting on top of this, when it is connected, is a black hood that features a white sticker with a golden police badge. The hood then has a light grey grille attached to the only two studs included on this piece. The second part is the driver's seat, which holds a blue steering wheel, as well as the driver. A windshield is connected to a black 1x4 brick that is positioned after two white pieces that have the Police sticker featuring a badge. Below these white pieces and the main frame are two black wing pieces (Part 41770 and Part 41769) positioned on either side. In addition, between these two white pieces are the steering wheel and the 1 x 2 tile with handle. The steering wheel sits in a "dip" included in the car's main frame. This is also where the driver sits. Lastly, the back portion is nearly similar in design to the engine part, except that the hood has a different sticker attached to it, and the piece that connects to the two studs. The black hood features the set number 7030, like the other police sets released in this theme. Sitting on the two studs, is a Slope Brick Round 2 x 2 x 2/3. On the top of this piece, is the siren, which a made up of a white 1x4 plate, and flat, transparent blue and red tiles. There is one notable small piece that distinguishes it from the headlights- a black 1x4 plate connects the rear headlights to the white 1 x 2 - 1 x 4 bracket. The way the backlight pieces connect to the main body is only different from the way the headlights connect by a few pieces. Background This was one of many World City Police vehicles released in its time. For the police, it served as one of the quickest, and easiest ways to reach the crime scene. Notes *Part 46158 is unique to this set. * This is the smallest, and least expensive World City Police set. LEGO.com Description Minifigure Included Gallery 7030_Squad_Car.jpg 7030_view.png|Overall view. 7030_front.png|Front view. 7030_wheel.JPG|Front wheel. 7030_front2.JPG|Front tires and flat gray tile. 7030-dip.JPG|The "dip" section. 7030_side.JPG|Police sticker on the side white piece. 7030_hood.JPG|The hood, featuring the sticker. 7030_back.png|Back hood and siren. See also *7032 Highway Patrol & Undercover Van External links Category:2003 sets Category:Police Category:7000 sets Category:World City Category:Cars